


Take My Hand

by ghoulshuu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Not really any plot, Some angst, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulshuu/pseuds/ghoulshuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the time when they were children and thereafter, Hide was always there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflower_crown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_crown/gifts).



He was out in the rain. Again. It wasn’t the first time he left his house like that. He wasn’t running away… he just needed to get away for a while. Away from his aunt whose words cut far deeper than he would like to admit and away from the constant disregard for him and any of his property.

He sniffled, pulling the hood of his rain jacket more tightly over his head as he made his way to the park. _Their park_. It was dark out and the wind was howling, but he couldn’t think of a better place to be. A place more comforting. Well… except for one. But, he couldn’t burden Hide with his problems constantly, right?

He sat on the lone swing set and the rusted metal links creaked in protest. That is, until thunder cracked and Kaneki decided it probably wasn’t the best idea.

It was then, that over the sound of the pounding rain, he heard footfalls heading towards him at a rapid speed. He didn’t even have time to turn because a familiar weight suddenly leapt on his back and it took all his strength to not fall.

“Hey man! What the heck are you doing out here? It’s awful!” He spun Kaneki around and slapped his shoulders, smiling. “You okay?”

It was those words and the exceedingly gentle gaze that made Kaneki finally breakdown into tears, clutching onto Hide’s sleeves weakly.

Hide used his thumbs to wipe away as many tears as he could. “What did she do this time?” There was no annoyance in his voice, only a loving patience.

Kaneki shook his head, clearing his throat, but even then he struggled to speak through his tears. “More of the same – it’s just – I…” Kaneki bit his lip helplessly. More of the same. Nothing would ever change. It could only get worse in that house.

“Here.” Hide offered Kaneki his hand. “You can’t stay out here. Stay at my place tonight. We’ll have a sleep over.”

Kaneki hesitantly took it and let Hide pull him along. “How… How did you know I was here?” He stumbled as he stepped in a puddle and of course – Hide was there to catch him.

“Hmmm. Well, I called and no one answered, so I thought something might have happened. You always come here when you’re upset.” Hide grinned and bumped their hips together. “Next time just come straight over. Okay?”

Kaneki nodded. “Okay.”

…

“Let’s go home.” Hide was still smiling at him. Still holding out his hand to him… even when he was…

Tears were stinging his eyes. He wanted to… he wanted to so badly… Hide was there. Within arm’s reach.

“There is no point to this Kaneki… look at yourself. And take a look at what’s around you.” Hide grasped his hand, holding it to his face. “You can’t win this fight. I know that. _You know that_. So why… _why are you so insistent about throwing away your life…?”_ Ah… he didn’t think he ever saw Hide cry.

“I have to try… to save them all. I have to –“ He was struggling. So pitiful. So weak. He was so, so hungry.

“I’m sorry, Kaneki. It’s…” Hide sobbed, taking a moment to compose himself.

Kaneki was being lifted and he tried to rebel against the firm hold on him, but he could hardly move. The darkness was setting in.

The next time he awoke, he was laying on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. The scent of Hide permeated the room and caused him to relax. The very next second, the memories came rushing back to him and he gagged violently.

Hide was there fast, rubbing circles on his back and with a cold glass of water. Hide put it aside when Kaneki turned away, curling up into a ball. “I’m sorry,” Hide whispered and Kaneki made a negative noise. It wasn’t Hide’s fault. What was Hide supposed to do? He was human.

When Hide’s hand fell from his back, Kaneki stiffened and glanced over his shoulder. He was crying again. When Kaneki flipped onto his back and feebly opened his arms, Hide dove into them, pressing his face against Kaneki’s chest. “You’re alive,” he mumbled. “I’m so happy you’re alive.”

What could Kaneki say? What could he do to make him feel any better? He abandoned him for _months_ and Hide was just happy he was alive. He tightened his arms around the man, breathing in his scent. He missed Hide so much.

His wasn’t quite sure how the hug turned into sweet kisses… but he wasn’t complaining.

…

“That colour looks really good on you…” An arm wrapped around Kaneki’s waist and he smiled, before faltering.

He narrowed his eyes as he stared up at the sunny man. “You’re colour blind.”

“And you are a particularly lovely shade of grey today.” Hide laughed. “What about me? Do I look good? I think my butt looks great in these.”

“ _Hide._ ” Kaneki covered his face as he flushed. “Don’t. Everyone can probably hear us.” And yes, his butt did look very nice.

“Of course they can. We’re in a damn tent.” Nishio tsked as he walked up, examining both Hide and Kaneki. “Hide, fix your necktie and try to not make an embarrassment of yourself.” He went up and tightened it himself as Hide made various choking gestures until Nishio shoved him away, careful not to ruin his suit. Once Hide contained himself, he directed his attention back to Kaneki.

“You’re so beautiful.” Hide leaned in for a quick kiss, but a hand darted in his path.

Touka raised her eyebrows. “Save it for the ceremony. If he turns any more red, I don’t think he’ll make it down the aisle.” She slapped Hide on the back, making him cough. She quickly glanced at her silver watch. “Ah crap. Come on Nishio. We need to go out _now._ ”

Kaneki took a deep, calming breath and turned back to Hide, who was smiling gently. He could hear music outside.

“Come on. Let’s go. Together.” Hide held out his hand and Kaneki took it.

Together they walked, in their park, down the flower lined aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my writer's block. I know this is short. D:


End file.
